


Warmth

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: A sleepy morning drabble. 311 words of pure fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was an alternate drabble to a Drarry discord challenge prompt Warmth. Pure fluff whilst the other one was just slightly angsty lol. Hope you enjoy!

It seeped gently through his chest. Bubbled softly, pleasantly through his veins. Surrounded him, completely enveloped him, promised safety, love, and happiness. Soothed every worry, every stressful thought, and sensation. 

_ Warmth. _

A thick, heavy quilt covered him, wrapping him up with beautiful, heady scents of his lover. Hints of sweet shampoo, delicious body wash, and the incredibly familiar and powerful smell of pure  _ them  _ greeted him. The gentle light of morning streamed in through the curtains, promising a crisp autumn day, and skin, bed warmed, dark, and soft, was pressed flush against his. 

It was, without a doubt, perfect.

As Draco savoured each blissful caress of his senses, relishing the quiet before the normal deafening tirade of thoughts, responsibilities, and demands yanked him unceremoniously from his bed, he drank in the criminally adorable sight of the Great Harry Potter. 

The Saviour’s entire body was curled onto his chest, ever more chaotic hair messily tumbling down onto his shoulder, tickling his neck. A long, dark arm was thrown possessively across his chest, securing him close, as one leg lay, carefully intertwined with his, soft puffs of Harry’s steady, even breaths ghosting over his skin gently, sending ripples all over his body. When did the Chosen One get so cute? And how in Merlin’s name had Draco managed to persuade the teddy-bear-like idiot to become his husband?

But somehow, he had, and no matter how many years passed, how long they spent together, or how many arguments they had, still on the rare mornings like this, when neither of them had anywhere to be, joy exploded in Draco’s chest as he woke, safe, and loved, in his husband’s arms. 

As Harry’s soft snores continued, Draco settled back to watch, memorise, and smile softly at his gorgeous man, golden, overwhelming happiness and warmth dancing through him, as he carefully squeezed his Harry. His everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115!


End file.
